docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of New York history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of New York. History of New York, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of New York in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of New York]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in New York|62 counties of the State of New York]] *Indigenous peoples *French colony of Canada, 1534–(1609–1763) *Dutch colony of Nieuw-Nederland, 1624–1652 **History of slavery in New York, 1626–1827 *Patroonship of Rensselaerswyck, 1630 – 1840s *Dutch province of Nieuw-Nederland, 1652–1664 *English Province of New-York, 1664–1673 *Third Anglo-Dutch War, 1672–1674 **Netherlands military government of Nieuw-Nederland, 1673–1674 **Treaty of Westminster of 1674 *English Province of New-York, 1674–1688 *English Dominion of New-England in America, 1688–1689 *English Province of New-York, 1689–1707 *British Province of New-York, 1707–1776 *King George's War, 1740–1748 **Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle of 1748 *French and Indian War, 1754–1763 **Treaty of Paris of 1763 *British Indian Reserve, 1763–1783 **Royal Proclamation of 1763 *American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 **Capture of Fort Ticonderoga, May 10, 1775 **New York and New Jersey campaign, July 3, 1776 – July 26, 1777 **United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 **Saratoga campaign, June 14 – October 17, 1777 ***Battle of Ticonderoga, July 2–6, 1777 ***Battles of Saratoga, September 19 – October 7, 1777 **Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 *State of New York since 1776 ***Third state to ratify the Articles of Confederation and Perpetual Union, signed July 9, 1778 **Western territorial claims ceded 1782 **Eleventh State to ratify the Constitution of the United States of America on July 26, 1788 **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Battle of Plattsburgh, 1814 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 **Martin Van Buren becomes 8th President of the United States on March 4, 1837 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **Millard Fillmore becomes 13th President of the United States on July 9, 1850 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***New York in the American Civil War, 1861–1865 **Chester A. Arthur becomes 21st President of the United States on September 19, 1881 **Grover Cleveland becomes 22nd President of the United States on March 4, 1885 **Grover Cleveland also becomes 24th President of the United States on March 4, 1893 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **Assassination of President William McKinley in Buffalo on September 6, 1901 ***President McKinley dies in Buffalo on September 14, 1901 ***Vice President (and former Governor) Theodore Roosevelt becomes 26th President of the United States on September 14, 1901 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **Franklin Delano Roosevelt becomes 32nd President of the United States on March 4, 1933 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 ** Attacks on the World Trade Center, September 11, 2001 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of New York, by region History of New York, by subject *History of marriage in New York See also *United States of America **State of New York ***Outline of New York *History of the United States **History of New York *Category:History of New York **commons:Category:History of New York New York Category:History of New York Category:New York-related lists